Soul alchemist
by fallendeathangel159
Summary: Ed and pride get sucked into the soul eater world! will they be able to go back? meanwhile ed discovers love! EdXOC  Changed the title!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Yay! My first fanfic that is a crossover.**

**Ed: Who are you gonna pair up with?**

**Angel: *starts to drool* Who you think?**

**Ed: No no no! you've got to be kidding me.**

**Angel: *hugs Edward* You and I are soul mates so that's that.**

**Me: Again! This time, no drooling.**

**Angel: *rolls her eyes* You're the author.**

**Me: But your part of me!**

**Angel: Only when someone reads this story.**

**Pride: The train got held up!**

**Me: Finally you're here! *hugs him***

**Pride: …..**

**Me: Come on, you know you like meeeeee.**

**Disclaimer: fallendeathangel159 does not own fma or soul eater.**

It was a beautiful summer afternoon. The normally blue sky was golden as the now sleeping sun slowly sank beneath the horizon. My friends had advised me against going here but for once I had to escape the city. I was walking by a old alley when I saw him. He had blonde hair that was tied into a braid. I poked him in the shoulder. "Ugh," he groaned. "Where am I?"

"Um your in Death City. We in Nevada too," I replied. "My name is Angel. What's your's?" "I'm Edward but call me Ed," Ed answered. He turned his head towards and as his golden eyes started to creep down pass my neck, I gave him a loud smack. "What was that for?"he shouted at me. "Your eyesight was below my neckline,"I shouted back. The sight of him wincing made me confident of my answer. Then Kidd saw me. "Oh hey Kidd. This is Edward. He's…new," I said to him. "Have you seen Lord death?" Kidd gave a heavy sigh"Now that the kishin escaped, Father is rarely letting anyone in. Can he stay with you?" "No," I said quickly. Kidd looked at me funny. I swear I was blushing when I turned away. "I'm not good with strangers and besides, I'm staying with Soul, Maka, and Blair. I don't know if they have anymore spare rooms. That means we are stuck and Ed doesn't have a place to stay." "Oh you're so wrong with that Angel," a soft female voice behind me purred. I spun around quickly thinking "_That voice. It can't be. It is!," _I gasped. Tears of joy welled up in my eyes when I saw who it was.

**o_o. looks like someone knows Angel!**

**Angel: what? You put her in this fanfic?**

**Me: Yeah what's wrong with that?**

**Angel: I hate her!**

**Female: no you don't mean that.**

**Angel: humph. Meanie**

**Me: whatever.**

**(to be continued)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I had time to type a quick chapter so please don't flame this story.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own soul eater or fmafmab. I decided to throw in a bit of magic from the KANE CHRONICLES.**

A girl about 16 stood in the doorway wearing all black clothes. "Hello Angel. You look the same as ever," the girl said. "Oh fuck off sis," Angel yelled. "If it wasn't for you, mom and dad would still be alive." "Hmm, that's no way to speak to me," she chided. A blazing black symbol appeared on Angel's forehead and Angel clutched her throat. "I thought I told you, no magic allowed," a deep voice came from behind Angel's sister. "You really are becoming a handful, aren't you Lucy?" "And I thought I told you to call me by my nickname," Lucy shot back. "Devil isn't it? Such an ugly name for someone so _(not gonna tell you what it says)," Lucy's friend said. Lucy raised an thin eyebrow," are you trying to flirt with me, William?" Then a little girl came in. "WHY THE HELL ARE SO MANY NEW PEOPLE SOMING IN?," Ed screamed. The little girl appeared to be bleeding in the shoulder. "Are you hurt," Maka ran over to her. Then the wall exploded. "Wow, didn't think that would have worked," everyone heard somebody said. "Anyway Medusa, your soul is mine!" A boy wearing typical clothing and a dragon tooth necklace around his neck lunged at Medusa. Maka stepped between he and her. "you actually think this is medusa? Just get the hell out of here," she said. "Or else, we'll take your soul." Black Star, Kidd, Patty, Liz, Tsubaki, and Soul nodded. The only ones not nodding was Ed, Angel, Devil, and William. "Tsk, your magic is pretty flimsy for the witch that killed my sister!" The new guy yelled. He made a finger gun except that the thumb was parallel to the floor. _Ha-di! _Devil grabbed William's arm. "Nobody has ever been able to do that spell without being a godling. You think-?," she didn't finish the sentence.

**A cliffhanger! Yay! I wrote all of this in 5 mins. Bye bye! Plz review!**


	3. Chapter 3

My big brother just read department 19 and he is starting to write a fanfic about it and he is trying to make me publish it so being the person I am, I am willingly trying to do that. I should have posted at least a chapter in a week for both stories…..


End file.
